elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Galsa Andrano
Galsa Andrano is a Dunmer healer residing in the infirmary of Mournhold's Temple. Background Galsa Andrano is a member of the Tribunal Temple, where she works as a healer. But she, as many others, has started to have doubts because of the dramatic changes in the behavior of the Tribunal gods. She knowns Mehra Milo and sympathizes with the Dissident Priests, an offshot group of the Temple which criticizes some of the developments within the Temple and questions some of its doctrines. She is convinced that the old King Athyn Llethan was murdered, and that the party responsible is none other than the current King Helseth Hlaalu. She believes that Almalexia, the goddess residing in the Temple, will try to destroy him. Interactions A Temple Informant Dialogue ;A Temple Informant "The Nerevarine... here in Mournhold. Very interesting." : "These are difficult times. Everyone says so. But we are told, "Count only the happy hours." I am a faithful follower of the Tribunal, and I believe in the Seven Graces and the Seven Virtues. Yet.... No. You must excuse me. You are a stranger, and one does not share ones doubts with strangers." : "I am a faithful believer.... but Almalexia makes me uneasy. For the last 50 years, the Tribunal stopped walking among us, stopped listening and speaking with us. This worried me, and made me sad. Were our gods abandoning us? Were they growing weak? But since Almalexia has lately come among us again, I feel more worry, not less. Her face glows brightly with hope and power, but her words seem dark and bitter." ::Listen patiently and sympathetically. "Almalexia's homilies are full of compassion, understanding, wisdom and acceptance. But now her sermons seem more intent on destroying the wicked, punishing the foolish, and rewarding the faithful -- the unquestioning, obedient faithful. Yes, these are difficult times. And in difficult times, to survive, we must be hard. I tremble for the failing of my faith... but the god I once loved now frightens me." :: " "What? Why do you ask me this? This is a mistake. You are a stranger, and one does not share ones doubts with strangers. I don't want to talk about this with you." :: "Helseth has murdered King Llethan and stolen his crown. It does not matter that King Llethan was a fool. He was OUR fool. So long as the puppet king was a joke, we all could laugh and ignore him. Helseth is not a fool, and no one is laughing. If Helseth seeks in earnest to be king, then Almalexia and the Temple are sworn in earnest to destroy him." :: "What? Why do you ask me this? This is a mistake. You are a stranger, and one does not share ones doubts with strangers. I don't want to talk about this with you." :: "Helseth has murdered King Llethan and stolen his crown. It does not matter that King Llethan was a fool. He was OUR fool. So long as the puppet king was a joke, we all could laugh and ignore him. Helseth is not a fool, and no one is laughing. If Helseth seeks in earnest to be king, then Almalexia and the Temple are sworn in earnest to destroy him." ::Mention Mehra Milo and the Dissident Priests. "You are a friend of Mehra Milo? Then I can speak freely. Helseth has murdered King Llethan and stolen his crown. It does not matter that King Llethan was a fool. He was OUR fool. So long as the puppet king was a joke, we all could laugh and ignore him. Helseth is not a fool, and no one is laughing. If Helseth seeks in earnest to be king, then Almalexia and the Temple are sworn in earnest to destroy him." :::::discontent in the Temple "I've heard some of the high priests of the Temple are going to be relocated. I haven't heard who or where, or why, but it seems to be a result of some serious disagreement about Temple doctrine between the Alma Rula and some outspoken critics." ::"Ask if you can come speak again another time." "Yes, you may come again another time. It is hard to talk of such things. I feel guilty, and disloyal, but in my heart, I know something is not right. It helps a little to be able to speak of it with you." Quotes *''"Walk in the light, in the spirits' names."'' Appearances * de:Galsa Andrano pl:Galsa Andrano ru:Галса Андрано Category:Tribunal Temple Members Category:Morrowind: Merchants